Lady Buccaneer
Kaeley Buccaneer is female demoman and underboss of Red Thugs Pack. She is the former co-captain of The Lotus and Baldur’s Gate. She’s also former love interest of Lord Tippler and Slash Midnighter. Her theme is Undertale Undyne fight theme – Spear of Justice Origin Kaeley Buccaneer is once the ordinary RED demoman before joining The Lotus later Baldur’s Gate alongside Tippler as co-leader. Their relationship going well until Tippler grows paranoid and ruthless through his leadership gone tyranny. Thus ending her relationship while quitting the faction. Eventually Kaeley joins the Red Thugs Pack and become underboss while keeping the title to herself. Appearance Kaeley is a female demoman wearing Buccaneer's Bicorne and red Dangeresque Shades. She also has The Aberdeen Armament attact her as her demonic arm. Personality & Behavior Kaeley is naturally hot-headed when it comes to battle. However she's often shown to be strong and noble when it comes to her confidence. When she's losing the fight, she becomes desperate and reckless, losing her restraint of her morality. Powers & Abilities Kaeley’s main ability is her demonic arm attached to her. This allow her to enhance strength, endurance, durability and mobility. *Armament - Kaeley’s primary spell is her ability to summon weapons specifically her tridents. This allow her to wield it for close combat or throw it like javelin to her foe. She can also summon from the ground like spikes and use as projectiles. *Red lightning ball - A close range spell allows her to throw a devastating attack with massive damage at the cost of draining her magic and require to cool down. However, her red lightning is slower than average lightning speed. *Barrier - Her defensive magic allow her to tank against her opponent whether it will be soldier's rocket to warship missile. It's also a very strong defense against higher ranking freaks. Kaeley also carries a giant longsword at her back for close combat. Despite it's not coming from armament spell, it still enable to do serious damage and effective against demonic freaks. Faults & Weakness Kaeley’s magic is limited to her demonic arm. If she's running out of her magic, she becomes defenseless. Her other weakness included: *Her short-fused often getting herself into trouble. *Her use of tridents and red lightning can be avoided even for average scout which runs faster than average human speed. *The holy weapons are the only one that can bypass her barrier. *Her armor and weapon of choice often slow her down against fast like fragile speedster, but make up for her tanky advantage. Trivia *Evidently, Lady Buccaneer used to date Slash Midnighter through their conversation about their sexual relationship before moving onto Lord Tippler. However, their relationship made short-lived after succumb to their lust over serious relationship. *Lady Buccaneer is inspired by Hindu Mythology, Kali the Destroyer. Her weapons, tridents and sword are referred to the goddess’s weapon of choices. *Lady Buccaneer is first female demoman that St Scotty ever created. *Lady Buccaneer originally plan to be succubus, but later scrapped to create her more noble like warrior parallel to demoknight traits. Category:Berserkers Category:Female monsters Category:Demomen Category:Demonic Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Stone Walls Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Articles under construction Category:RED Team